Monitoring system is a system intended to improve security at a station, an airport, or the like. The monitoring system is configured to include a sensor such as a camera and a microphone. The monitoring system monitors occurrence of an abnormal condition by using a sensor output and a monitoring rule. The monitoring rule is a conditional expression representing what value of the sensor output causes a determination of occurrence of an abnormal condition.
For example, the monitoring rule is a conditional expression such as “if a camera takes an image of a person putting down luggage, nobody comes close to the luggage for a predetermined time, then issue a warning”. When the conditional clause of this monitoring rule is satisfied, it can be interpreted that an abnormal condition of “luggage abandonment” is occurring, for example.
PTL 1 discloses a monitoring system that monitors occurrence of an abnormal condition by using a sensor output and a monitoring rule. PTL 1 discloses that occurrence of an abnormal condition is detected at a plurality of different places. PTL 1 discloses that monitoring rules to be set are different between a case of monitoring a store which manages merchandise by a Point Of Sale system (POS) and a case of monitoring a store which manages merchandise by a Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) tag.
PTL 2 discloses a technique of automatically generating a monitoring rule based on a database in which data concerning abnormal events are registered and a database in which data concerning normal events are registered.